1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to improving operation of a fixed trailer hitch on a towing vehicle by providing controlled lateral movement between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle to diminish wear on the front end parts and tires of the towed vehicle.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,597 teaches a draft coupling between a tractor and a wheel supported implement to allow for short turns for the tractor and implement. The coupling includes relative vertical and horizontal movement of the tractor and wheeled implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,721 teaches, like patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,597 above, dampened vertical and horizontal between a trailer vehicle and a tractor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,688 teaches a laterally and up and down shiftable hitch with resilient mounting for use by a tractor pulling a railroad car.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,842 teaches drift means for inter connecting towing vehicle and trailer. The structure provides relative lateral movement between the towing vehicle and the towed trailer. Leaf springs are provided to prevent disconnection between the vehicle and trailer.
There is a continuing need for an improved connection for controlling lateral movements between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle to improve towing capabilities. The instant invention provides an advancement in relative lateral control between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle, trailer of the like.